


Henrobin hornyposting 1

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Henry gives Robin a well deserved break from his work





	Henrobin hornyposting 1

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha it’s horny posting time  
> Its just my onion that Robin tops Chrom but is a bottom in every other mlm relationship

“Ahh! Ah!! H-Henry!” Robin moaned, as his partner sucked and bit down on his neck. He could practically feel Henry’s smirk as he pressed him further against the wall, kneading his thigh into his quickly growing erection. Robin wanted to runs his fingers through his partner’s hair, but Henry pinned them firmly on either side of his head. Robin squirmed in Henry’s hold, trying to move towards and away from the sensations at his neck and desperately bucking his hips into his thigh. 

 

Henry chuckled at this and pulled away to further tease his submissive. He whined at the loss of contact, and struggled in his hold, trying to get closer.

 

“H-Henry....” Robin pleaded. His dick ached in his pants, needing more contact. “P-please m-make this quick, I h-have to get back to work.” He looked down, feeling the heat rise to his face. 

 

Henry laughed and moved his hands, so he held Robin’s wrists above his head. With his free hand, Henry grasped Robin’s chin roughly, forcing him to look at his dominant in the eye. “You’re always working, dear, and I’m really proud of how dedicated you are, but you need more than a little break.” In a sultry voice, he asked, “When was the last time you had a day off?” 

 

Robin tried to shrink back, but was held in place by Henry’s strong grip. “I, umm, probably, not for err, I mean, I think I took an afternoon off, last month?” he put on a sheepish smile.

 

Henry’s smile dropped, but he kept his expression gentle. “You’re going to work yourself to the bone, my love. You need to take breaks. Let me take care of you today. Do you want that?” Henry moved his hand so he was softly cupping his partner’s face instead of gripping his chin.

 

Robin closed his eyes, nuzzling into the gesture. “That would be nice… Yes. I would like that.”

 

Henry smiled again, kissing him gently. “Great! What do you want, sweetie?”

 

Robin opened his eyes, already trying to avert his gaze and blushing. He ducked his head, face aflame as he whispered “I think I want to be tied up for you, and umm, I, I don’t know, I, um I don’t know what after that.”

 

“I can certainly tie you up, and I have some ideas I’ve been waiting to try out on you,” Henry said, tracing his finger down Robin’s chest to his navel. He shivered in response.

 

“W-what do you want me to do?”

 

Henry pinched Robin’s nipple through his shirt-- hard, eliciting a cry from the smaller man.

 

“S-sir! What do you want me to do, sir!” Robin corrected himself. He was starting to pant, eyes screwing shut at the rush submission brought him.

 

“Good boy. Just stand still and don’t move unless I tell you to. Oh, and also, you can’t come until I say so. Do you remember our safewords?”

 

“Yellow for slow down and red for stop.” 

 

“Good boy,” Henry said as he released Robin’s hands, guiding them to his sides before gripping his shirt to pull him away from the wall. 

 

He stumbled a bit, nearly tripping over his coat which had long been dropped to the floor. Henry traced his hands soothingly over his bare arms, delicately teasing him with the prospect of things to come. 

 

Henry paced around him, examining Robin’s blushing form, fidgeting and squirming against his command to stay still. He finally stopped behind him and pressed a soft kiss to the nape of his neck. Robin let out a whimper, and he felt his cock twitch. 

 

Agonizingly slowly, Henry began to strip Robin, removing the rest of his clothes piece by piece, hands ghosting his skin and teasing his most sensitive areas. Robin was left panting and whimpering, getting closer and closer to the point of begging.

 

After he divested Robin of his small clothes, Henry simply rested his head on Robin’s shoulder, rubbing slow circles on his inner thigh with one hand and pinching his nipple with the other. He drank in Robin’s gasps and moans and how he trembled trying not to thrust his hips. 

 

Henry quietly cast a hex, summoning ropes and some ties into the room. He quickly pulled mitts over Robin’s hands, reducing them to useless balls, and buckled them close. Robin gasped at the sensation, and then gasped again at the cold touch of lube in his ass as Henry began to prepare him with the hand that was formerly pinching his nipples.

 

“You like that?”

 

“Y-yes, sir! P-please give me more, sir!” Robin begged. 

 

It wasn’t long before Henry slid his finger down to the knuckle, causing Robin to gasp and clench, trembling and trying not to move. He added another finger, gently scissoring him open. Robin whined as Henry withdrew his fingers, and moaned as he instead, slid a glass toy into him, thin and tapered to tease. 

 

Henry muttered a quick cleaning spell for his hands and then looked languidly looked around the room they were in-- Robin’s study. There wasn’t too many ways to get creative in here, however…

 

An idea formed in Henry’s mind, and he lifted his head to whisper in Robin’s ear. “Go sit down at your desk, dear.”

 

He whimpered, “yes, sir,” before walking over on trembling legs. Robin, face ablaze, pulled out his desk chair and sat down, hissing slightly as his bare skin touched the cool surface of the wood and how the toy shifted inside of him as he sat. 

 

After picking up the rest of his supplies, Henry moved slowly over, and he could tell by the way Robin shifted that he wanted to look behind him, and see what he was doing, but he managed to stay still. 

 

He always tried to be so good for him, it warmed his heart. 

 

“Ready for what’s next?” he whispered in his ear.

 

Robin shivered, eyes screwing shut as the heat of a blush came over his face. “Y-yes, sir.”

 

“Good boy.” Henry began to tie Robin’s wrists, ankles, and chests to the chair, rope looping around the intricately carved wood and his limbs. With a hint of pride, he noticed how his lover’s cock twitched with each knot and loop of the rope. 

 

After he finished the last knot, Robin squirmed in his bindings to test him. With a gulp, he realized he could barely move, and that he was secured right in front of the study door. It was locked, but the thought of someone being able to see him trussed up like this was humiliating and somehow arousing. 

 

“How’s that, Robin?” Henry asked.

 

“Good, v-very good, sir.” Robin replied breathily.

 

Henry smiled and knelt down in front of him, bringing out another length of rope, but this one was silken and thinner. Robin knew what was coming and that he was powerless to stop it. But he struggled anyway, trying to break free from the ropes. Even if he could move his wrists, his hands were bound, and the leather was smooth enough that he could hardly grab anything.

 

Henry slapped his thigh harshly, and Robin cried out. “You want to be good for me, don’t you, Robin?”

 

“Y-yes, sir,” Robin replied meekly.

“Then stay still.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Robin closed his eyes, and whined quietly as Henry wrapped the rope around the base of his dick and balls, and then along his shaft, constricting it. It made the ache in his dick worse and he wouldn’t be able to come like this.

 

“Good boy,” his dominant said as he kissed where he slapped his thigh. “Now one last thing,” Henry said before strolling behind Robin. After a few minutes of shuffling, Henry pulled Robin’s hair, forcing his head upward and back, mouth open in surprise. He shoved a ball gag into his mouth and swiftly secured the buckle behind his head.

 

Henry kissed his cheek, and stroked him slowly, eliciting streams of moans from Robin, muffled by his gag. 

 

“Just tap your foot twice for a nonverbal safeword, okay?”

 

Robin nodded, eyes rolling back in his head.

 

“Good boy! I’ll be back soon~!” Henry said before wrapping a piece of cloth around Robin’s eyes and tying it.

 

“Mhhh?! Mhhh?!” Robin tried to call out. He knew Henry wouldn’t actually leave him alone, but the thought of being completely helpless like this made his dick twitch within its rope confines.

 

A sudden vibration in his ass broke him out of this contemplation however. It was faint, but felt electric, and he clenched around it, trying to seek more stimulation. Mmmhh!! Mhhh!” Robin cried out into the gag, shaking his head in an attempt to dislodge it. It stayed firmly secured to his head despite his efforts.

 

The vibrations inside him increased, just barely grazing his prostate. Robin squirmed against the bonds tying him to his desk chair, tried flexing his fingers against the mitts, but all he could do was rock in place, shifting the toy inside him slightly.

 

His dick ached and begged for contact, all he could do was take the stimulation in his ass. 

 

“‘Ir! ‘Ease!” He tried to beg from behind his gag as the vibrations increased. Robin felt them getting stronger and stronger, as if in waves. His closed his eyes lolling his head back, trying to flex his fingers to grip the arms of the chair, but the mitts kept them curled up tight. He needed contact on his dick, and couldn’t stop the helpless thrusts of his hips into empty air. The ropes chafed against his skin and pinched at his dick, and he could feel precum dripping out of his slit. 

 

“Ahhhhh!” Robin couldn’t stop moaning and crying out as the vibrations reached their peak, nearly hitting his prostate dead on. If the ropes weren’t around his dick, he would’ve cum minutes ago. He thought he might have a dry orgasm when suddenly the vibrations dropped to something unbearably slow. 

 

Robin cried out, wanting the stimulation back. He clenched his ass and rocked his hips against the chair to no avail. He struggled and squirmed against the rope, unable to do anything. 

 

He cried out again as the vibrations started to increase again, and he realized this was Henry’s plan to edge him.

 

He didn’t hear Henry’s movements over his moans and cries, but he felt him come on his face and chest. It could’ve been hours since they began. Robin lost count of how many cycles of edging he had gone through and his face was covered in tears and drool from the ordeal. 

 

“You always make such a pretty picture,” Henry said breathlessly.

 

“Mhhhhh” Robin moaned at his praise. Henry continued to reward him by teasingly touching him. “Mhh! Mhh! Mhh!” he tried to follow Henry’s touch, to get more contact, anything, he just needed release. 

 

Henry continued to tease him-- gently touches on his arms, circling his finger around his nipples, sometimes dragging across them with his sharp nail, and even languid strokes on his dick. 

 

Robin was crying out muffled begging and nonsense from behind his gag. He tried shaking his head again and pushing his tongue against it to dislodge it so he might beg for permission to come, but it held fast.

 

After seemingly endless touches and teases from Henry, he finally felt his hand wrap around his dick, lightly stroking him through the rope.

 

“Mmmmhhh!” Robin moaned, thrusting his hips up as much as he could. “‘Ease!!! ‘Ir!! ‘Ease!!” he cried through the rubber in his mouth.

 

Henry pinched the skin of his inner thigh hard, eliciting a helpless cry from his submissive. “I told you not to move, but you’ve been so good, Robin. “I’ll let you come, but you’ll have to work for it, okay sweetie?”

 

“Mhhh! Mhhhh!” Robin moaned enthusiastically. He would do nearly anything for release at this point. He felt Henry loosen the ropes around his dick, but he didn’t fully remove them. Wet heat then surrounded him, and his eyes rolled back in pleasure. Robin wanted to thrust his hips into Henry’s mouth, but his dominant already predicted this, and used his hands to hold his hips in place. 

 

Henry alternated between bobbing and giving thorough licks to his slit and tip and sucking hard at his whole length.

 

Robin felt fire in his veins, and it wasn’t long before he came, white filling his vision and bliss nearly lifting him out of his body. Henry quickly pulled out and flicked his dick up, aiming it so that Robin covered himself in his own cum. 

 

After he finished, he went slack against the ropes, breathing hard through his nose. Henry gently undid the ropes around his dick, and then undid his blindfold and gag. 

 

“Okay, Robin?” Henry asked, gentle concern in his eyes.

 

“Y-yeah, th-thank you, Henry. I-I think I needed that,” Robin replied breathlessly. 

 

“It was my pleasure, my love,” Henry replied, giving him a light peck before continuing to untie him. After all the rope was undone, he gently lifted him out of the chair, and pulled the toy out of him. Robin as so tired and content that he barely heard the cleaning hex and the toys and rope being sent back to their chambers. 

 

Henry kissed his cheeks and lips and eyelids as he held him. “You did so good, Robin. You always do.”

 

Robin blushed, and kissed Henry, “You did too. I love you, Henry.”

 

“I love you too, Robin,” Henry said, as he carried his lover through the hidden passages back to their chambers. “Does a bubble bath and massage sound good to you?”

 

“They sound heavenly.”


End file.
